Me? Veela? No!
by Alyssa Miller
Summary: Draco is veela, I know this has been used...alot but I like the concept of it, and Hermione is his mate, and he knows it too. But heres the catch if Hermione doesnt agree to be his mate and marks her by the time he turns seventeen on June 5th then, well, he dies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is something I thought I wasn't gonna do. But people I beg you review! I don't care if it's good or bad! If you're the first to review, I'll put you in as a love interest for Ron or Astoria! Please please, I just want some advice for my writing =) -Alyssa**

* * *

Chapter 1

Slowly the train pulled in Kings Cross Station, and I felt myself jump with excitement. Finally I can go back; when the war had ended they closed Hogwarts for the summer so it could be repaired. But now I stood next to my best friend's Harry and Ron. Though Ron hadn't wanted to come back this year, Harry and I kind of pressured him into coming, one last time.

I looked down at the badge in my hand, McGonagall had assigned me as Head Girl, but she hadn't told me who the Head Boy was.

"Come on 'Mione. Let's find a compartment before it gets to crowded." I head Harry call to me and I nodded following them inside. I was looking at my feet when I bumped into Ron's back.

"Back off Malfoy." I heard Ron growl. And I saw him reach into his robes.

"Ron!" I hissed, but he shrugged me and I saw Draco Malfoy, his face free from the gloating smirk that normally masked his face, his bleach blonde hair fell into his eyes, covering them.

"Not looking for any trouble, Weasel. Potter." Looked at me and I couldn't look away. "Granger." He nodded at the three of us and walked away.

"That foul git! He shouldn't even be here." Ron growled and Harry patted his shoulder.

"Well it seems that you'll have to get over it mate. Come on, then."

"You two go along I have to find the Heads' compartment." I said walking off in the opposite direction, my mind was racing, I knew this year was going to be different but I didn't know this different. I cursed to myself and walked into an overly large compartment, slowly I found the gleaming plaque. _**Heads' Compartment.**_

"You need a badge to get in little girl." I jumped and looked at the doorknob, I found a pair of eyes and I covered my mouth before I could scream. "Show me the badge, or get lost." Shakily I showed him the shiny new badge and the door burst open. "Have a nice ride." I stepped in quickly and sat on the cushioned bench. I shuddered and looked out the window, people were beginning to file in with their parents right behind them.

Deciding to get into my school robes I pulled the blinds over the windows and dressed as quickly as possible, just as I put on my socks I heard the doorknob start nagging at whoever was in front of the door and I quickly stuffed my clothes into my truck and sat again, staring out the window until I hear the door bang open and I looked into the familiar gray eye and sighed.

"Great, just great." I said and Draco Malfoy smirked at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't know how many times a day I'll update, but I'll do my best to update every other day, or every day. Oh, and I'll be doing both HG/DM point of views. Can't miss out on anything now can we? I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 2 *Draco's POV*

"Just let me see the badge kid." The doorknob growled at me and I raised a pale eyebrow. Smirking I showed the door my badge. "Get in." it muttered, the door burst open and the first thing I saw was a bushy head.

"Great, just great." Granger stared at me and I smirked.

"Surprise, surprise. Good day Granger." I drawled and she glared. "So you're the Head Girl, I see." I said completely ignoring her. "Why aren't you hanging with Scarhead and your little ginger boyfriend?" Okay so I know I'm being petty, but when I saw the little red headed freak I felt rage boil inside.

"I'm not dating Ronald, if you must know. And that is none of your business, ferret." She growled. My nostrils flared and I returned her glare. "What? You're not going to respond? That's surprising." She retorted.

"People change Granger. Get used to it." What's the point? A small voice said in the back of my head. It's not like she's going to agree to it, even if I beg her. Though I have a year at least, maybe I could change her mind…

"Whatever you say Malfoy." Was the last thing she said before falling into an awkward silence. When the train lurched forward, I saw her jerk forward and my eyes widened when I saw her hit the floor.

"Um, you alright?" I asked breaking the silence.

"I'm fine." She muttered rubbing her back. She walked toward the door of the compartment and looked at me weirdly. "I'll be back later." She muttered and walked out the door in a hurry. And I heard the stupid little doorknob complain about her slamming the door shut behind her.

"I'm so stupid." I said to myself and hit my head on the wall of the compartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so my chapter pages are kind of weird right know, I'm still getting use to this! It's a pain, but I'll get used to it. Anyway, I got a review, and thanks for the great advice****. It helped…a lot. I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 3 *Hermione's POV*

My heart ponded in my chest as I ran down the train narrow halls, trying (and failing) to not run into people. I just needed to get out of that compartment; I think I'm seeing things. I swear I saw Malfoy's eyes turn black for a second. I shook my head trying to clear the image as I searched for Ron and Harry.

"Hermione?" my eyes focused on my best friends green eyes.

"Harry! Did you guys find an empty compartment?" I asked breathless.

"Yea. Why aren't you at yours?" he asked me. I shook my head and he smiled slightly. "Whatever you say 'Mione. Come on, Ron's complaining about something, most likely quidditch."

"Most likely." I laughed and followed him into their compartment.

"Hello Ron." I smiled and he nodded and kept rambling on about something Cormac McLaggen had said to him.

"Very interesting Ron." Harry said mindlessly.

"I didn't even want to come this year! I swear you both have gone bonkers. Oh, hey Hermione did you find out the Head Boy?" he asked turning his attention to me and I felt a faint blush crawling up my neck.

"Draco Malfoy." I muttered. They looked at me.

"Who?" they asked in unison.

"Draco Malfoy." I said louder and both of them had their eyebrows up to their hairlines.

"Well that's a surprise." Harry muttered.

"Stupid bloody git." Ron muttered to himself. "Well there must be a good reason why McGonagall chose him, but he's still a bloody git."

"Yes, Ronald we understand you're not a big fan of Malfoy." I smiled.

"What? We saved the Ferret twice in a row! And not a single thank you." He grumbled.

"Well if that's all you wanted, you could've asked." A voice said and the three of use froze.

"Yes, Malfoy? What do you want?" I asked when I looked up at him.

"I got a message from McGonagall saying we have to check and make sure all the first years are on board." He said holding up a clipboard.

"Alright, I'm coming. See you two at the castle." I said and followed Malfoy to the back of the train. It was silent and I sighed.

"Do you want to do the honors?" Malfoy asked me sarcastically and I raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"No you go ahead." I plastered a sickening sweet smile on my face and he smirked.

"Alright then." By the time we were finished we had pulled into Hogwarts and we both got off the train and led the first years to the boats with Hagrid.

"Hurry up, there's only one carriage left." I said and we quickly walked up to the carriage before it could leave. I sighed tiered, this was going to be one long year.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, it makes me happy. I'm glad you like it as well. I'm updating a lot, 'cause I have nothing to do, but this won't happen all the time, school's starting soon meaning I'll probably only update once a day. –Alyssa**

Chapter 4 *Draco's POV*

"Welcome all to a new year at Hogwarts! I hope you all have a great year." McGonagall said and sat down, soon the Great Hall was full of laughter, I stared at my plate of, suddenly losing my appetite. I pushed my food away and Blaise stared at me.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"Lost my appetite." I muttered and he nodded turning his head back to his food.

"Hello Draco." Slowly I turned my head to face Pansy Parkinson. She had changed in the past few months, I could tell she hasn't been eating, I looked her over and she sighed.

"Is something wrong Pans?" I asked, concern laced my voice and she shook her.

"Just haven't felt like myself in a while, that's all. Have-have you told her?" she asked.

"No, she won't believe me. I can tell you that much." I muttered and looked at the Gryffindor table, she was laughing at something Weasel had said and I growled deep in my chest.

"Calm down, Draco. Isn't she Head Girl? Draco that's your chance! You can get to fall in love with you before June. It shouldn't be that hard." Pansy said and I looked at her.

"Pansy I can't just tell her I'm Veela and tell her she's my mate! Are you mad? She'd think _I _was mad."

"I'm not saying you tell her straight on, but slowly make her fall for you."

"How can I? I've been calling her Mudblood for years! What do you think she's gonna do? Roll over and fall for me?"

"You'll have to find a way." Out of the corner of my eye I saw McGonagall stand and I turned away from Pansy.

"Alright! Off to bed! Prefects show the first years to the dormitory and may I have the Head Boy and Girl come to office?" slowly everyone left the Hall and soon Granger and I were the only ones left.

"Well let's get going." I said and we walked toward the Headmistresses office.

"I'm guessing she going to show us where our new dormitory is." I heard Granger mutter.

"Maybe." I said the hall were silent except for the distant shuffle of feet. We reached the large stone griffon and Granger cleared her throat.

"Noctem." With a loud groan it reviled a stone staircase came into view, though before we could walk forward McGonagall appeared in front of us.

"Hello Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Come this way." She said curtly and stiffly walked toward where the greenhouses were. Soon she stopped in front of a portrait of the four founders.

"Chose a password and I'll be on my way." I heard Granger sigh.

"Uh, how about Air Head?" she said and I gave her a weird look.

"What's an Air Head?" I asked and she chuckled.

"It's a Muggle candy. It can make anyone's mouth water." She smiled at the thought.

"Uh, okay fine Air Head it is." McGonagall nodded with an amused smile on her face.

"Have a good night you two." She said and walked back down the way we came.

"Air Head." I heard Hermione giggle and the portrait swung open.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Don't you get it? We're Heads, aren't we? Don't you get the password? Meaning we're both air heads." She laughed.

"You know it's bad when you laugh at your own jokes." I muttered as we walked into our common room.

"I don't really care." She smiled and left me standing in front of the fire. When I heard her give a little scream, I jogged up the stairs and saw her with a very pissed off expression on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"There's only one bathroom." She muttered.

"You gotta be kidding me." I muttered, great not only to I have to share a dorm with her I have to share a bathroom too.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" she growled.

"Calm down. We'll do something to figure it out." I said and she huffed and walked back to the common room.

This will be a long, long year.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thanks for the encouragement to continue writing, it helps .. **

Chapter 5 *Hermione's POV*

"Really it's barely the second day and you're already going to the library?" Ron's disbelieving voice rang in my ears and I turned away from my breakfast to stare at him.

"Yes, Ron. I am, it's never too early to start studying. And plus, if you two are going to be coming to me for help then I need to get ahead, so I don't have to worry about _my _work being late." I said and he gave me a sly smile.

"So you're agreeing ahead of time to help me and Harry?" he asked and the small smile that had formed on my lips slipped away.

"No, I am not. You are so confusing." I saw Harry glance at the small red head next to him, Ginny, even if they were dating they still secretly ogled each other. And I swear I thought I saw drool forming at the corner of his mouth. Same goes for Ginny.

"Well, I'll see you later. If you need me, you know where to find me." I said grabbing my bag and rushing out of the Hall. My head spun, I still couldn't get that image of Malfoy's eyes turning black. I shook my head and found my favorite Library. Madame Pince was putting some books back into their proper place.

"Morning, Miss. Granger." I nodded in her direction, but continued on through the large Library, searching for books, and my favorite: Hogwarts a History. I plopped down in one of the leather chairs in the back near the restricted section. It was silent for what seemed like forever until I heard the familiar voice.

"You do realize that it is almost lunch time and we have to hand out schedules. Right?" I heard Malfoy say and I looked up in surprise and then down at the small watch on my wrist.

"Bloody hell." I muttered and slammed my book closed. "Did you get them?" I asked and he nodded holding four large bundles of parchment.

"Let's get going then." He said gesturing toward the entrance of the Library. Putting down the book we walked toward the great hall.

"Here give me Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. You take Slytherin and Ravenclaw." I said holding out my hand.

"Alright then." He said dropping two of the bundles in my awaiting hands.

"Thanks." I marched over to Gryffindor and I waited until I knew everyone was here before handing out their classes. I began with Hufflepuff. It took forever, it seemed like everyone had forgotten their name, it was frustrating.

"Here Harry, Ron, Ginny." I said hand them the final three in the pack.

"Thanks." I slumped into my seat and filled my plate.

"This is tiring." I muttered before forking up some chicken.

"Hey, you're the one that wanted to be Head Girl." Ginny said and I gave her a look.

"Yes, I know. I totally forgotten about handing those out." I said pointing my knife at the schedule.

"Wow, Hermione Granger forgetting something? Never thought it would happen." Ron chuckled.

"It happens to everyone Ronald. And you that." I said and he gave me a knowing look, even after we broke up we stayed close.

"Hey Hermione did you get Divinations?" Harry asked me and I my eyebrows raised when I looked at him.

"Harry, you know I don't like that class. I don't care who's teaching it, it's not my type of class." I said and he smirked.

"Just wanted to make sure. Hey! Seems like Hagrid is teaching again." He said with a smile on his face.

"Harry…"

"Okay, I know the things he shows us are extremely dangerous but have to admit, he's not that bad." He said.

"Whatever you say Harry." I felt shivers run up my back and slowly I turned and saw Malfoy staring at me, his face was an unreadable expression, then I looked into his eyes. Feeling my own widen at what I was seeing, they were slowly becoming black and I looked away. "I-I have to go." I muttered, without waiting for a reply I bolted out of the Great Hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: For those of you who are confused, Draco is Veela and Hermione is his mate. Just wanted to clear that up. This chapter took me a total of two hours to write…writers block it you know what I mean. Hope you enjoy –Alyssa**

Chapter 6 *Draco's POV*

I watched her flee the room, a look of shock on her face. Potter and Weasel stared after her, a look of confusion on their faces. Pansy gasped and tugged on my sleeve.

"What?" I growled and I noticed her eyes were wide with the same amount of shock on her face that was on Granger's.

"Your eyes…Draco, they're turning black."

"Damn it." Quickly I put a hand over my eyes and took calming breaths. You just had to start acting like a Veela now? I asked myself. My inner self snickered.

_'Not my fault the muggle-borns' your mate.'_

Shut it. And she's _our _mate.

_'Just tell her, what the worst she can do?'_

Uh, let me guess…SAY NO?

_'Idiot'_ someone slapped the back of my head and I turned to see Blaise.

"Hey." I muttered and he smirked.

"You look like you're a war waging on in her head, mate." He chuckled.

"Yea, it seems like it." I said, I got up and patted Pansy on the head. "I'll see you two later." Before I could start walking Pansy grabbed my arm.

"Careful with the eyes. Put a glamor charm on them or something." I nodded and fled the Great Hall, earning some stares from the Gryffindor table.

I found her, leaning against the Library doors; her face was solemn, as if she couldn't rap her head around something.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, I shouldn't have said anything; in fact I shouldn't have even come looking for her.

"What's going on with you? There's something different about you…" she mused.

"Other than my dashing good looks." I said with a sly grin and she glared at me.

"Seems like I was wrong, some people never change." She said looking at me and I growled.

"You know nothing about me, you filthy little mud-." I stopped myself and turned away, no. I thought, it won't help if I call her that foul name, it'll only make matters worse.

"What? The all mighty Draco Malfoy, can't call the helpless muggle-born a Mudblood?" she sneered.

"Don't. Don't call yourself that." I said turning myself to face her.

"It's just a word. You've been calling me that since our second year." She said.

"Yea, but people _do_ change." I said staring at her, hoping she'd believe me. She looked closely.

"Alright then. Let call a truce, then?" she asked holding out her hand.

"Alright." I said holding out my hand. She took it in a firm grip, shook it once, and then released my hand. "So why are you here anyway?" I asked.

"Madame Pince isn't here yet. And normally the library is open after breakfast." She said knocking on the door.

"Maybe she's still at lunch. You did leave pretty early." I said.

"Yea, for a reason." She muttered.

"And that reason being?" I asked realizing that was a stupid question.

"You are very confusing. There's something different about you this year." She said looking at me, and I swear I got lost in her eyes for a moment. I'm being sappy I know.

"War can change people, you know that."

"It's not that…it's something else. I just don't know what." knowing her she was going to try a find out.

"Nothings really that different, I wouldn't say I'm the same, well…you know what I mean. " I said with a small smile.

"Yea, I do." Her eyes widened with happiness and I turned slightly to see Madam Pince striding down the corridor with her wand in hand.

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Can I help you?" she asked and Granger nodded.

"I need to get some books, for my classes." She said.

"But classes don't start till tomorrow." I said giving her a look and she shrugged.

"Like I say you can never study too late." She said with a smile and Pince opened the door and she ran in, and I sighed, not planning to follow. I turned on my heal and headed toward the Heads' dormitory.

"Air Head." I said when I made sure no was listening. And stepped into the large common room. Finding nothing to do I headed toward my room, intending to take a nice long nap, well that was until Granger barged into the room, falling over, sprawling books everywhere.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" I asked trying to hide the worry in my voice.

"No, I just forgot there was a step right there." She huffed picking herself up from the floor. I helped her pick up the books on the floor.

"What's with all of these?" I asked.

"Like I said for classes." She lied.

"Sure." I said. "Well, Granger. Have fun with your books. I'm going to go take a long nap. Wake me when it's time for dinner, will you?"

"Sure Malfoy." She said putting the stack of books on the small table in front of the fire.

Slowly I dragged myself up to my room. She kept crawling into my thoughts, and I sighed flopping onto my bed trying to get some sleep before I went mad.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! Hope you're enjoying it. Did any of you get my joke in the fourth chapter? Hope you like this chapter. -Alyssa**

Chapter 7 *Hermione's POV*

The second I knew he was in his room, I looked through the pile of books that sat on the small coffee table._ Magical Creatures 101, Glamor Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts…_slowly I took _Magical Creatures 101_ out of the middle of the pile, I skimmed through the book, and still couldn't find anything. Maybe he put a glamor charm on his eyes to make them turn black? I kept searching until it was close to dinner and I took two steps at a time to get to Malfoy's room.

"Wake up. It's almost time for dinner." I called out and I heard a muffled alright and I walked back down to the common room. I waited at least ten minutes before he dragged his lazy bum down the stairs.

"What took you so long?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I had to do something." He gestured toward my books. "How did the reading go?"

"Fine, but I didn't find what I was looking for." I blurted. Crap.

"Hmm, interesting. Let's go then." He said striding for the portrait hole. I noticed he was tense, his body posture was stiff and his head seemed like it was slumped between his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" I absently asked.

"Never better." He said as we approached the Great Hall.

"Alright, see you later." I said before drifting off toward my table.

"Hey 'Mione. Have a nice afternoon?" I heard Ginny ask.

"Yea, very quiet." I said with a smile.

"Malfoy not giving you any trouble is he?" Ron asked.

"No, we made a…truce." I said with a smirk.

"Are you patrolling tonight?" Harry asked and I shook my head as I put food on my plate.

"No we start that tomorrow. When classes start."

"Makes sense." Harry and Ron mused and Ginny chuckled.

"Hey Harry. Are you going to be doing Quidditch this year?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Depends if they need a new seeker or not." He said and Ginny spoke up.

"No we do, Colin…wasn't our best seeker."

"Colin played Quidditch?" I asked.

"Yea, he said he's give it a shot. During practice he was fine, then when we played an actual game it's like he forgot what he was doing. But Harry we do need a new seeker, and Ron if you want to be Keeper the positions' yours, unless you go up against Cormac again then practice if I were you." Ginny smirked at her older brother and he sighed.

"I don't really want to play, I'm only because these two…" he pointed his fork at Harry and I. "Forced me to come, I don't want to do anything that'll waste my time." He said.

"_Waste your time?"_ Harry asked disbelieving and Ron shrugged.

"You remember how freaked out I was during our sixth year. I don't want to go through that again." He muttered.

"But it'll give you something to do." I piped up and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Come on, Ron. It won't be that hard and plus you did amazing that year." Harry said and both Ginny and I nodded.

"I swear you people want to kill me! Do you not remember that song Slytherin made up? Uh it's still stuck in my head._ Weasley cannot save a thing; he cannot block a thing, that's why Slytherins all sing: Weasley is our king._" Ron sang to himself.

"Oh, come off it. Plus we re-wrote that remember?" I said and he glared at me.

"Fine, fine I'll try out. NO ONE will help me understand. I'm kind of hoping Cormac will get the position." Ron muttered the last bit under him breath.

About an hour later the food disappeared from the table and we stood. But Ron had a glum look on his face.

"I wasn't finished yet!" he complained and I raised an eyebrow.

"When are you ever finished?" I smiled and his eyebrows came together.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow in Potions." Harry said smiling at me, his green eyes bright.

"Yes, see you tomorrow." I said walking toward the greenhouses. I waved and turned to see Malfoy.

"Hey wait up!" I said and he turned startled.

"Oh, it's you." He said.

"Who else?" I said with a smile.

"Eh, could've been Peeves." He said, when I caught up he continued the path he was walking.

"So…how was your dinner?" I asked, he looked down at me, a single pale eyebrow rose.

"It was fine." He said, and then his face paled, and slowly a feeling of anguish filled my body and I almost doubled over in pain. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine." I said waving him off. The feeling stayed until I noticed Malfoy start to relax. What? Odd.

"Air Head." I heard him say. I followed him in. The fire was on when we came in.

"Seems like the house elves where here." I said.

"Seems so. Well, see you tomorrow morning." He said and walked to his room, I sat in front of the fire, and stared into it. When I felt my eyes start burn slightly I looked away. My eyes began to drop and I knew I wasn't going to make it to my bedroom. So stiffly I walked to the plush couch and lied down, sleep taking me quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, I'm thankful, really. **

Chapter 8 *Draco's POV*

I woke up in the middle of the night, a feeling of pain and fright filled me. I bolted up and ran down to the common room to find Granger withering on the couch. She looked like she wanted to scream, and she was clutching her left arm, and I winced. I walked up to and gently shook her awake.

She was sweating; her curly hair stuck to her cheeks and her face was crunched up in a look of pain.

"Granger? Come on wake up." I said tugging on her arm. "Granger? Granger…come on, Hermione?" I said, her name slipping through my lips. She began to stir and I sighed in relief.

"Malfoy?" she asked groggily, she was still gripping her left forearm.

"Come on, you have to get up." I said.

"Is morning?" she asked and I chuckled shaking my head.

"Then I don't need to get up." She said stubbornly and buried her face in the pillow. I sighed knowing I lost this battle. Thinking of only one other option, I picked her up and started toward her room.

"What the hell are doing?" she screamed.

"Don't yell it's like two in the morning." I said, trying to rub my ear on my shoulder. "And I don't want you sleeping in the common room. You need an actual bed." I muttered.

"What a true friend." She said sarcastically.

"I try my best." I said matching her tone.

"Right." She giggled. I reached her door and she reached out and grabbed the handle. "I think I can walk from here…thanks." She said and I sat her down and started to walk back down to the common room.

"You're welcome." I said. I felt the pain and fear begin to fade and sighed in relief. I knew what she was dreaming of…that night at the Manor. When Aunt Bella tormented her, I remember feeling sick to my stomach when I heard her scream like that. At the time I hadn't know what I was so when I felt the rage and fear boil inside me I had to look away and think about something else.

I sat down on the armchair that sat in front of the fire, my mind reeling, and slowly I turned my attention to the pile of books that sat behind me. And I noticed the titles and smirked of course she would try to figure out what was different about me. At least she got the right type of books. Then I began to think about her.

She was annoying, beautiful, a know-it-all, and a muggle-born. If Mother and Father knew who my mate was they probably would've killed me (I'm exaggerating right now if you didn't notice) down the moment they learned it was Hermione Granger.

At first when I told Pansy and Blaise, they merely laughed at me, but soon they started to notice the little thing and came to except it. My mind wondered into how it would think Granger would react, some of it was good and some of it was bad, well more then back she had gotten Potter and Weasel to hex me. Isn't that lovely?

Then I began to think of the future that I might not live to see, a wife, kid(s), a house. I saw Grangers smiling face look up at me. How would she react if I died without telling her what I was? Would she scream at me for being an idiot, or just laugh saying I had no chance.

_'She wouldn't do that, you git.'_ My inner voice growled at me.

What if she did? She has a reason too, the way I treated her in last seven years.

_'That's why you have the chance to** now**. Don't be an idiot at use to your advantage. She's already your friend and if you apologize then maybe she'll be able to start falling for you-I mean us.'_

What if she doesn't accept the apology hmm? She'll probably walk away with a smug grin on her face, thinking. Ah I got the Slytherin Prince to apologize.

_'You know her better than that, she's too kind for that.'_

I don't deserve her, she too…pure. I have this…_thing_ on my arm to prove that. I thought glowering at the Dark Mark.

_Just try you idiot, do it tomorrow…or really today._

I knew that voice in my head was going to get me killed. Even my inner self hates me.

_Never said I hated us._

Shut up. I stared into the fire, my mind blank of any thought. My worries gone, my impending death gone. It was just me and the fire.

I've never felt more alone.

**A/N: okay so this is kind of a depressing chapter, I know, but I had to get at least one of these in here. Might as well do it when Hermione can't interfere with his thoughts. **


	9. Authors note

**A/N: hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I got almovery very electronic taken away from me...isn't that sad? But now I'm back, so hopefully the nextcheaper will be put up some time next week. -Alyssa**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 9 *Hermione's POV*

My eyes flew open, and I looked out my window, the sun was rising. I sighed and sat up, remembering last night. I felt my heart flutter at the thought. I needed to figure him out…soon.

After putting on my robes I headed toward the common room, and found Dra—Malfoy lying on the couch fast asleep. I cocked my head to one side and I shook his arm.

"Five more minutes." He muttered and I sighed, pulling out my wand I muttered a spell and the couch tipped, making Malfoy fall to floor.

"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled at me, his blonde hair was pointing in every direction making me think of Harry.

"You wouldn't get up, and it's too early to pull you out of bed, well that being a couch…never mind. Classes start in thirty minutes."

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" his steel grey eyes stared at me and for a moment I lost myself in them. He gave me a funny look. "Granger?"

"What? Oh, right. I just got up myself not long ago, so there's no point in throwing a fit." I said walking toward the portrait hole.

"See you in Potions." I called over my shoulder and began walking toward the Great Hall.

"Morning 'Mione!" Ginny called and I smiled at her. Harry smiled at me and Ron nodded his mouth full of food.

"Morning all."

"I'm so happy classes start today." Ginny said and I nodded in agreement.

"Yea, maybe this year will be easier." Harry said, hope in his voice.

"We still have N.E.W.T's this year, so I expect you to study." Harry and Ron gave me a look.

"Don't start on me you two, or I swear to Merlin…"

"We get it Hermione." I looked behind me as Malfoy entered the Hall and I felt my heart rate pick up ever so slightly.

"What are you staring at?" I heard Ginny ask me.

"N-Nothing." I stuttered and mentally smacked myself. Idiot!

_You know you want him…_a small voice said in the back of my head.

No I don't. He's arrogant, and an idiot and…

_Don't kid yourself, you two are meant for each other._

GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

I waited a couple seconds and I sighed in relief.

"Hermione, class…" Harry was giving me a worried look and I stood and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Alright, let's go." I said and we walked out of the Hall quickly, and I swear as we left I felt someone's eyes burning into my back.

/

"Ugh, that was tiring." Ron said as we walked out of the Professors Slughorns ' classroom.

"Yea. I wish I still had that book." Harry muttered looking at his feet.

"Unless you want to walk into the Room of Requirements' then go right ahead. But I think everything in there is a either ash or just rubble." I said and he glared at me.

"It wasn't my idea to put it in there you know." He pointed it out.

"I know and I'm still glad it's in there."

"Glad about what?" a voice drawled and I sighed and turned around.

"That's none of your concern Malfoy."

"You sure about that Granger?" he asked me, staring into my eyes.

"Positive."

"What do you want Ferret?" Ron and Harry asked in unison.

"Can't I just talk to my fellow Head?" he asked a pale eyebrow rose.

"Now why would you want to do that?" Ron asked.

"Dose that concern you?" his voice was hard and I noticed his eyes were turning black, Merlin.

"Draco." His name slipped and he looked at me, his eyes faded back to grey in surprise.

"Yes, Hermione?" I couldn't breathe for a second. Get a hold of yourself! You're sounding like a love-sick teenager!

"You need to calm down. Your eyes." I said and he looked at me, his eyes seemed to hold a million questions, and I looked away, nodding to Harry and Ron, we began walking again, leaving Draco there in the middle of the Corridor in confusion.

Harry and Ron stared at me like I was crazy.

"What is wrong with you two? Your acting as Voldemort just came back from the dead!"

"You called ferret Draco."

"Isn't that his name? I thought we decided to be civil toward him this year." I said.

"Don't remember that." Ron muttered.

"Well, I do and you two need to act like your age for once." I said and their head slumped between their shoulders.

"Fine, let's go to Transfiguration. McGonagall will kill us if we're late." Harry said and we began jogging toward the other side of the school.

**A/N: Okay so I put this up early because I felt like you need a new chapter, you deserve it, but can you guess what will happen next time? Tell me what you think might happen :) -Alyssa**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: You know what I would love? If you would please R&R, that would be awesome. In fact it would make my day. Hope you like the chapter. **

Chapter 10 *Draco's POV*

I watched her run down the hall, I was unable to move. I was utterly confused, what did she mean by my eyes?

_Don't be an idiot, you know what she meant. Meaning you have to be more careful about our emotions you git._

Shut up. 

_I'm good thanks._

My inner voice didn't say anything after that. I walked the same way as Granger…or should I call her Hermione now? I don't know, that witch is confusing, it's like she won't give the time of day.

"Hey Draco!" a banshee like voice called out and a smirk form on my lips.

"Hello Pansy."

"Have you told her?" I glared at her.

"Pans you know I can't do that…not yet anyway."

"Well you're gonna have to do it soon, she's starting to notice your eyes." She gave me a knowing look.

"I get it, I'll try, but it won't be easy." I said, with one last brief glance I walked away. I couldn't deal with this anymore. My parents just had to tell me this. I'd rather die than know that I'm part Veela, and knowing the fact that Hermione wont accept what I am is just…un-nerving.

_Maybe she will._

Didn't I tell you to shut up?

_When do I ever listen to anyone?_

I don't know you tell me.

_Anyway, why do you think she wont accept us? She was the one to call the truce, remember?_

Yes I remember, I was there wasn't I?

_Oh, I'm sorry. Did I offend you?_

Why do I even answer you anyway? You'll just get me killed at one point.

_Maybe I want that to happen…_

Liar.

_Shut up and get to class._

Gladly.

My heart raced as I neared Transfiguration. I knew I was late and I knew McGonagall was gonna chew me out for it.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. How nice of you to join us. 10 points from Slytherin." The Gryffindor's in room snickered while my fellow house mates sneered at me. Then I looked up at McGonagall, she grimaced at me, her eyes held disappointment and for a second I felt guilty.

"Take a seat." She continued on about turning things into well other things and most of the time I stared at Grangers head, her bushy hair going everywhere. Knowing full well that she knew I was looking at her. I could feel her anxiety building. Then I saw Weasel stare at me, his eyes held a questioning look. I wonder if their still dating?

"Class dismissed." I left the room in a hurry and started toward the Great Hall.

"Dra-Malfoy! Wait." I heard Grangers voice echo in my head.

"Yes Granger?" she was staring at me, her chocolate brown eyes giving me a look of…what worry? Pity?

"What's up with you today? First you stop me in the hall, and then you stare at the back of my head all class?"

"Don't flatter yourself Ganger. I wouldn't lay my eyes on you even if you were the last witch on the planet." For a split second she looked like she'd been slapped and I mentally face palmed myself.

"I'm sorry, I-" I started but she held up her hand.

"You know how to make a girl feel like she's wanted don't you?" she asked her cheeks flooded with color from anger. She stomped off toward our common.

"Good one Malfoy." I turned to see Weasel looking at me.

"What do you want red head?" I sneered.

"We need to talk." Was all he said before turning around and walked toward the Great Hall.

**A/N: Now what could Ronald possibly want? Hmm? Give me your guess, let's see if _you _know. -Alyssa**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello all! Still waiting for those guesses…but anyway here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 11 *Hermione's POV*

I felt like crying, and I don't know why. I mean I'm crying over _Malfoy_, someone I shouldn't really care about. But the second he said that I felt…heartbroken. He even tried to apologize, but I didn't let him. That would've made it worse because he probably wouldn't have meant it anyway.

_You know that a lie, he cares for you…in his own twisted way._

I don't care! He still said it!

_You know he doesn't mean everything he says. Remember at the Manor he could've turned you in to the Dark Lord the second you walked into that God forsaken place! But did he? No, he didn't._

That doesn't mean anything. This is why I cant trust him! He'll just end up hurting me in the end.

_You never know what could happen. For all we know he could be in love with you._

Like that could happen.

"Hermione? Are you all right?" Harry's voice penetrated my thoughts and I spun around to find him giving me his worried look.

"I'm fine, Harry. Where's Ginny?" I asked and he shrugged.

"No idea, but she said she was going to see Luna." He said scratching his neck thoughtfully.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Yea." I said looking behind me, the portrait hold stood not ten feet away and I had the urge to run toward. "Let's go." I muttered and began walking toward the hall dreading, and hoping not to see Malfoy.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked again.

"Positive Harry." I said and walked into the hall, my eyes darted toward the Slytherin's table, looking for the blonde haired boy. Only to find Zabini and Parkinson, their eyes were straining on the doorway.

"Where's Ron? He's never misses a meal." Harry muttered under his breath.

"I have no idea." I said and sat down putting food on my plate.

"Hello Hermione." I looked up to see Neville smiling happily at me.

"Good afternoon Neville." I said with a small smile.

"How was your summer holiday?" he asked.

"It went perfectly well actually. No traveling around at least." I said.

"Yea, I think everyone needed a long rest after what happened last year." He said, his smile fell ever so slightly. "So what's it like to be Head Girl?"

"It's different than being a Prefect I can tell you that." I chuckled. "Only down side is the fact I have to share a dorm with Draco Malfoy." I said and he gave me a knowing look.

"Yea that has to be hard." He said.

"Yes, it is. So how are you and Luna doing?" I asked and he perked up a bit.

"We're doing well actually. She's very lovely…" he seemed to wander off into a daydream and I chuckled.

"Hey, Hermione I'm starting to freak out. Have you seen Ron by any chance?"

"No since Transfiguration, Harry. Do you think he's with someone?" I said and he Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know actually. Other than you, there was only Lavender and…she died. So I don't think so." He said.

"Uh, then I don't have a clue. Oh look, here comes Ginny." Harry chocked on his pumpkin juice and I patted him on the back.

"Is he alright?" Ginny asked and I smiled at her.

"Oh, he's fine. His juice just went down the wrong way." I couldn't help but giggle.

"He's clumsy isn't he?" Ginny asked with a found voice.

"Yes, yes he is." I smirked and Ginny laughed.

"Are you alright Harry?" she asked and he nodded his cheeks inflamed and I heard Dean laugh. I saw Malfoy come into the hall with a grim look on his face as he walked toward Zabini and Parkinson, they were looking at him curiously. He shook his head at them and sat down, his eyes meeting my gaze and I looked away to see Ron walking in, I couldn't read his face but it held a smirk like he found something out.

"Afternoon all. Bloody hell Harry what's wrong?" he asked and Harry shook his head his cheeks still the same color of red.

"Alright then." He looked at me with a smile. "Hermione."

"Afternoon Ron. Where were you?"

"I was roaming around the castle." He said looking distant.

"Alright then. Lunch is almost over, you know."

"I know, I'm not hungry." That earned some stares and Harry once again chocked on his juice.

"Are you serious mate?" he asked and Ron nodded. Then I heard Luna pip up.

"We're all mad." And I just raised an eyebrow.

**A/N: So, how was it? I wonder what Ron told Draco? We'll never know…well not till the next chapter anyway. -Alyssa**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Liking it so far? I want to hear your opinion please and thank you. =) **

Chapter 12 *Draco's POV*

I followed Weasel down the corridor, why would the red head want to talk to me? And about what? He spun around quickly making me jump.

"I know what you are." And my eyes widened in horror. This idiot of a wizard knows what I am? Really?

"And what would that be Weasel?" I asked playing it off.

"Don't be an idiot. You can't hide it. And you cast poor glamor charms…just letting you know. And the fact the Hermione hasn't figured it out is just sad."

"And how may I ask do you know?" I asked

"My brother Bill married one of you. I'm not a complete idiot."

"You sure about that?" I smirked and he glared at me.

"And I know 'Mione is your mate, you git." He said and my smile slipped off my lips. He ignored me and continued. "I think I started to notice at the Manor. I was trying to figure out why you didn't rat us out or anything, and then I noticed your eyes a couple days ago. And I knew instantly what you were, and I felt like laughing."

"It's not a laughing matter. Do you know what I have to do? And if I don't I die. And-"

"And that is why I needed to talk to you." His face became hard and I saw fury ripple in his eyes. "You hurt her and I swear to Merlin I will hunt you down like a dog. Understand?"

"Why would hurt her? She's the one that decides if I stay alive or not."

"I know that, just promise me you won't hurt her."

"Yea, I promise…but aren't you two dating?" my voice trailed off when he gave me a funny look.

"No! Didn't she tell you? We broke up about a month ago." Then I remembered the day I saw her on the train and I palmed my forehead.

"Idiot." I muttered to myself.

"Yea you are ferret. Well, goodbye." He walked away with a smug grin on his face.

Now how was I going to tell her?

/***********/

I stared blankly at the burning fire in front of me and I almost yelped when I saw Granger standing in the corner of the room.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" I asked sarcastically.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" she asked me.

"It doesn't concern you." I lied smoothly.

"I'm trying to be your friend Draco. Why won't you let me?" She had a worried expression on her face.

"I have things I'd like to keep to myself." I said and she didn't say anything.

"I'll wait till you trust me enough, Draco. Sweet dreams." With that she left the common room and headed toward her room, and I didn't stop her.

_Idiot, you had the perfect chance to tell her! You could've even told her during lunch or dinner! But you chickened out._

Like with everything else I'm supposed to do? I'm a failure and everyone knows.

_Do you like to downgrade yourself?_ My head was silent after that.

What the hell am I supposed to do? Go up to her and say 'Oh! Yea, Hermione I'm part Veela and it seems that you're my mate!' yea, then she'd laugh in my face, thinking I'm trying to pull a prank.

Slowly I stood and left the common room, and then I realized something.

"Granger! Don't we have patrols tonight?" I asked and I heard her door open and slam close.

"Damn it! I totally forgot. Let's go." She pulled me out into the corridor and we walked (more like jogged down to the Headmasters' office.

"Well aren't you two a little late?" McGonagall asked us and Hermione huffed.

"I'm sorry Professor. I forgot we were doing patrols." She said with a pleading look.

"It's quite alright Ms. Granger. Here these are the nights you'll be patrolling. Now run along." She said shooing us away.

"Goodnight Professor." She said.

"Well let's get this started." I said with a smile and she shook her head at me.

"Thank you for reminding me." She called over her shoulder.

"Whatever." I muttered and followed her down the long corridor.

**A/N: Well isn't Ron the know-it-all? And I do remember correctly in the books Fleur had some Veela in her...well hoped you liked it. -Alyssa **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello dear readers, can you do me a favor and review. I'll feel extremely happy if you do, and I'm being serious. –Alyssa**

Chapter 13 *Hermione's POV*

Doing patrols was like going to hell and coming back. It was close to midnight when we got back to our common room. I was all but dragging my half-dead body up the stone steps, Malfoy seemed almost as bad, but he seemed to have a lively energy which I envied.

"How can you still have so much energy?" I asked groggily, and I heard him chuckle.

"I have my ways." He said.

"Energy drinks?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"A what drink?"

"Never mind it's a muggle thing." I said, and I headed toward my room.

"Night Hermione." I heard him mutter and I felt my heart rate speed up. No! Your only thinking he called you that, you're just really tired…

"Night Draco." I said and I fled up to my room.

/

My body ached when I woke the next morning, my body was begging to go back to sleep. _No,_ I thought, _tomorrow is Saturday then I'll sleep in…_

"Are you up, Granger?" I heard Malfoy call.

"Yea."

"Good." I swear I could hear him smirking. "Because classes start in ten minutes." Bloody hell. I stumbled into my clothes and I ran down to the common room.

"Thanks for waking me." I growled as i placed an apple between my teeth, and bit into it. Its juices ran down my chin.

"Oh, you're welcome." He offered me a smug grin.

"Hermione! We didn't see you at breakfast, what happened?" I heard Harry ask.

"Patrols is what happened." I said, I left Malfoy and followed Harry and Ron to Potions.

"Yea, you do seem kind of sleepy."

"I feel like someone must've slipped me something during dinner or something, because I felt really tired after a while and it wasn't even eight yet!"

"Do you think it was the ferret?" Harry asked me and I shook my head.

"I didn't see him till afterward." I said as we entered the classroom.

"Then I have no idea." Harry said, Ron kept giving me this odd look and when he gave me a goofy smile I felt the irritation roll off of me in waves.

"What is it, Ronald?" I asked, and his grin only grew.

"Nothing 'Mione. Just thinking that's all." And I saw him glance at someone behind me.

"Who are you looking at?" I asked and I saw Zabini, Parkinson, and Malfoy.

"No one Hermione, don't worry about it." Slughorn trudged into the room, his head held high and a stack of books in his hand.

"Good day class."

"Hi." The class muttered back.

"Well let's get started, shall we?"

/

"Uh, I hate unicorns…its official." Ron muttered under his breath as we walked toward the Hospital Wing.

"You just don't like them because you're allergic." Harry said and Ron snorted.

"I am not!"

"Ron, you started getting hives twenty seconds into class. You are obviously allergic." I said and Ron slumped his shoulders.

"Whatever." He said.

"This is going to be a long day." Harry said looking out of the window.

"You got that right." I said.

**A/N: Okay so I'm thinking I'm gonna pair up Ron and Pansy…seeing that I've made her nice in this. It might work. I know the chapter is short but I'm in the middle of a writers block, so I'm sorry. Truly...so how you liking it? REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for reviews! They really help to give me a sense of what I should do. And I'll do my best to make these chapters longer! Well here we go!**

Chapter 14 *Draco's POV*

I watched as Granger fell asleep in class. She was late because she had to take Wesley to the Hospital Wing…something about being allergic to unicorns, I think.

I felt sorry for Granger, I wanted to help her…but if I tried we'd both get in trouble with McGonagall…and she couldn't handle any more stress as it is.

_You should just tell her._ That small voice in the back of my head said.

Yea…I should. But will I? Maybe.

_No you stupid idiot, tell her today. _

Like what? Tell her she's my mate? Like I said she'll probably laugh at me.

_You don't have to tell her she's your mate! You can just tell her your part Veela._

When did a voice become smarter than me?

_You're just an idiot. You git._

Seems legit.

"I'm such an idiot." I muttered aloud as I walked toward the Great Hall.

"And why would you be an idiot?" a soft voice asked and I spun around, I felt dizzy and I almost smacked myself.

"I was thinking." I said, not completely lying.

"Hmm…" Hermione muttered, I stared into her brown eyes and she didn't break contact. I noticed they weren't the dirty brown I always thought them to be. But a smooth, deep brown. Like one of those silly little truffles you'd buy at Honeydukes for Christmas every year. (**A/N: okay so the truffles he's talking about are actually muggle candy, candy that I am absolutely in love with.** **Lindt truffles.) **

"Hey, Hermione? Can you meet me in the common room at seven tonight? Before we do patrols?" I asked, my heart pounded, her name slipped through my lips by mistake.

She seem to hesitate for a moment, I swear I could hear the questions that ran through her head.

"Sure…Draco." She muttered before walking (seemed more liked running; but still), I felt the small smile creep onto my lips.

*Hermione's POV*

My heart sped in my chest, he said my name. And now I feel like one of his stupid little groupies but still, it did something to me. His silver eyes seemed to melt when I stared at him; I think I would've done anything just to see him look at me like that. His voice seemed to caress my name and I swear I felt faint.

Ugh! I sound like a love sick fool! And I know my face was red when I rounded the corner and ran into Ginny, leaning against the wall with a smug grin on her face.

"Shut up." I muttered, but I knew a smile was plastered on my face, my heart still pounded in my chest and I wanted to jump all over the room.

"So, Draco now is he?" I heard her voice say, with a hint of amusement.

"It only seemed fair. He called me Hermione." I said and her smug grin only widened.

"Hermione had a crush! Hermione has a crush!" she sang at the top of her voice, and my hand shot out to cover her mouth.

"Shush! Before all of Britain can hear you!" I whisper-yelled, she licked my hand and I quickly moved away.

"Oh but it's such lovely news! I can't wait till I tell Harry and Ron…" she muttered.

"No! You can't tell either of them! They'll kill me."

"So you don't deny liking him?" she squealed and winced, damn she got me.

"I-I don't really know."

"Don't lie to me 'Mione. Oh! I forgot to tell you!" she said losing all on concentration on the subject. She motioned me closer.

"What?" I asked and her mouth went near my ear.

"Ron likes Pansy Parkinson." She giggled.

"What?!" I asked my voice held surprise and she nodded.

"Surprising isn't it? He told Harry, who told me. Harry said he was fine with it, also said that he already forgave her for wanting to turn him in to Voldemort." She said with a thoughtful expression.

"Oh that's lovely." I said with a smile.

"Very…so what did Mal-Draco want to talk about?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"No clue, he just wanted to talk to me before we started patrols." I said, trying to flatten my hair.

"Hmm, wonder what he has to say…"

"I just hope he doesn't want to kill me." I said looking up at the roof.

"Like that's going to happen. You should see the way he's been looking at you, I swear I think I've seen his eyes black just by looking at you." She seemed to be deep in thought and I sighed.

"You must be seeing things." I said not mentioning the fact that I've seen his eyes go completely black.

"Let's go to lunch. Oh, have you seen Ron?" she asked and I smirked.

"He's in the Hospital Wing."

"Idiot Ron." She laughed as we walked down the corridor.

/

I felt the butterfly's in my stomach as I walked toward the common room, I finished dinner and I watched as Draco left the Hall, my pounding heart made me want to know what he wanted to talk about. I couldn't be certain, and that made me hesitant. I'm gonna have to do it anyway, I have patrols with him. Merlin, what did I get myself into?

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said as I stood, I saw Ron ogling something and I turned my head slightly and saw Pansy doing the same. What the-?

"Bye 'Mione." Harry said and Ginny gave me a thumbs' up.

"Night." I said and rushed out of the Hall. I didn't really take my time getting there. When I looked at the watch on my wrist I sighed, it was already 7:01.

"Air Head." I said a joking smile on my face, but it fell the second I walked into the common room. Draco sat in front of the fire, his face was blank and his silver eyes seemed distant.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked and he jumped slightly and looked up at me.

"Uh…" he muttered and I saw a slight blush rise in his pale cheeks.

"You can tell me Draco." I said, his name slipped.

"I-it's not easy. I feel like such an idiot, you know. And I didn't really want to tell you, but Pansy was pushing me and I finally decided, sure what the hell? Might as well say it now, so I don't have a guilty mind on my death bed." He gave a humorless laugh and I looked at him confused.

"Draco, you're not making sense." I said and he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I'm not? Wait, damn it!" he muttered and he smacked his forehead.

"Tell me Draco!" I yelled.

"I'm part Veela! Happy, Hermione?!" he yelled back and I thought I was going to pass out.

And that exactly what I did.

**A/N: Well isn't that interesting! He finally told her, well of course she's confused. Though what will happen next, hmm? I don't even know and I'm writing it! That the nice thing about writing, never know what's going to happen…I'm babbling aren't I? Well do me a HUGE favor and…review. I get inspiration when I get reviews. And if your shy about it, have no fear I'm not judge mental about it! In fact even my friends give me harsh stuff about my other writings. REVIEW PLEASE! -Alyssa**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: O.O reviews? Anyone please! Anyway, what will Hermione say, I wonder. Here's the chapter!**

Chapter 15 *Draco's POV*

I stared wide eyed at Hermione as she fell to the floor, I managed to catch her before her head hit the floor, and I felt anger flood.

_Well, that didn't turn out right…_

You think!?

_Don't use that tone with me! You pretty much yelled it at her! What do think she would've done? Dance around and sing about ponies and what not?_

Well I'm sorry that this is my fault. I thought as I carried her toward the small couch, I felt like such an idiot. Damn it.

Slowly the hours passed, she was still unconscious and I knew I was falling asleep. She looked so peaceful. I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping me sleep would consume me.

/

Of course sleeping next to a person who gets nightmares 24/7, I would be awake in maybe less than an hour. She was screaming, very loudly.

"Hermione?" she was clutching her left arm again and I winced. "Damn it, Hermione wake up!" I said and is shook her.

"No!" she jolted up right on the couch and I sighed in relief.

"Draco? What happened? Why am I on the couch?" questions pooled out of her mouth.

"Slow down Hermione." I said and stood up, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Wait, Draco. You said you were part Veela. Right?" she asked slowly.

"Yea…"

"Do you know who your mate is?" _TELL HER! _The small voice screamed at me and I shook my head.

"No." I lied.

"You're positive about that?" she asked me.

"Absolutely. Just don't tell anyone Hermione. Please." I pleaded.

"I won't Draco, I promise." I nodded and walked to my room but before I forgot I smirked and turned.

"You know we forgot to do patrols right?" I said and she screamed in frustration.

"Merlin!" I laughed as I walked up the stone stair case while I thought. I felt like the burden on my shoulders had been lifted. But then there was the nagging voice in the back of my head telling me that I need to tell her she's my mate. Ugh this is gonna be hell.

/

I avoided her for a couple of days and I decided to tell Blaise and Pansy that I told her. Which was kind of a mistake…

"So you told her, but you didn't tell her?" Pansy had asked me slowly, a look of pure rage on her face.

"She fainted before I had the chance!" I said.

"Still could've told her when she woke up, mate." Blaise said.

"Yes, you could have! Draco, you have to try harder. You care for her, I can tell. And I can tell she cares for you, so stop being a git and tell her." Pansy said.

"Whatever." I muttered, running a hand through my hair. "So…how's the Weasel?" I asked with a smirk and her face turned pink.

"That is none of your concern and don't change the subject Draco!" she yelled.

"Just letting you know I will kill him if he hurts you." I said in a sing-song voice as I walked toward the Great Hall for dinner.

*Hermione's POV*

"Hermione…" I heard Ron say.

"Yes Ron?"

"Did Ginny tell you about…"he said trialing off and I chuckled.

"Yes Ronald, she told me." I said and he smiled.

"Good…do you think I should ask her out?" he asked suddenly.

"Um…I don't know, do you think she feels the same?" I asked bewildered.

"I think so, we talk. We almost kissed once. I don't know I'm confused." He groaned and his head fell into his hands.

"I think you should give it a shot. She might like you back." I said with reinsuring smile on my lips. I felt a sudden urge to turn around, I shook my head, and a feeling of dread consumed me. I was still thinking about what Draco had told me and is still felt confused and I noticed he's been avoiding me for the past few days.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Harry asked me and I shook my head.

"Nothing Harry. I'm gonna go get ready for a patrols." I said and stood up.

"Alright see you later Hermione." Ron and Harry said and I waved goodbye.

I walked through the silent hallways, deciding I needed a walk, the corridors, seemed to be more silent than normal. I couldn't think, my mind was on the war. The kiss I shared with Ron, Harry being "killed" and Voldemort…dead at last. My heart ached for the ones we lost. Tonks, Lupin, Lavender, Fred, Mad-Eye. All of their faces ran through my head like reruns. I sighed as I reached the common room. Maybe I should ask Draco if he could cover both shifts? No, that's too much work.

I walked in to find him passed out on the couch. Didn't I see him at dinner? He left early, I remember now. I was eating when I saw him leave.

I smiled as he turned in his sleep; slowly I pulled out some parchment and wrote a quick note:

_Draco-_

_I'll do patrols tonight, if you're not awake by the time I get back, I'll push you off the couch. _

_-Hermione G._

I slid out of the common room with ease and roamed the corridors of the silent school.

**A/N: well I wrote this quickly, I wrote it before it left my head. I know, many of you want longer chapters, I'm working on it. Review please, it helps with the writing. Hope you enjoy. -Alyssa**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ooh, what's gonna happen here...anyway here it is.**

Chapter 16 *Draco's POV*

My eyes snapped open, the common room was dark and I felt something tickling my nose. What? Slowly I reached for the small piece of parchment that rested on my forehead.

Seems like she was going to do patrols alone. Damn! I need to tell her and soon. October was creeping up closely and I could already feel the pain in my heart.

Sometimes I felt like my heart was being pulled out of my chest and the Veela in me is getting seriously pissed at the fact that it can't take its mate. And it takes a lot to calm it down; it's been…fantasizing about her, like an animal. I ignore it most of the time. And it's not hard, but the closer I become with Hermione the more it wants her. And soon I won't be able to control it. And it will mark her without her consent.

Pansy was always trying to help, said she knew someone who had a potion for this thing. I knew she was lying; she just wanted me to feel better. I sat up and leaned against the back of the couch, flipping the note over he wrote a quick note to Hermione the placed it on her stack of books. It read:

_Abusive much? Next time wake my lazy ass up. Okay? You don't have to do patrols alone. Anyway, just to let you know…you push me off the couch and I'll push you off the Astronomy Tower (you need not worry…after what happened to Dumbledore they put a charm around the tower so if students got any idea's they wouldn't fall to their certain death)_

_-Draco_

I reached my room and opened the door quietly only to find a letter on my pillow. Oh, great another note. I thought sarcastically.

In neat hand writing my name was scrawled across the front of the letter. _Mother,_ I thought as I snatched the letter.

_Draco, love_

_We haven't heard from you in a couple of days. Have you found your mate? Because I want to meet my future daughter-in-law you know. I don't care if this girl is a troll, or a-a muggleborn, as long as you love her and you won't die I won't care. I will always have your best interest in heart. You should know this._

_Oh, a head notice. You don't need to come home for Christmas; your father and I will be going to Paris for the holiday. _

_Love you always,_

_Mother_

I sighed as I reread. Great they gave me a four month notice for Christmas, that's nice. But what caught my attention was that she didn't care if my mate was a muggleborn. Well that good at least.

I'll tell her soon. Yea, I will.

/

"You know that was a very lovely note you left me Draco. Made me feel loved." I heard Hermiones' sarcastic voice say.

"Yea I try my best." I said, knowing that was a lie. I could make her feel loved, though she'd think I would need to be sent to St. Mungo's…

"I'm sure you do." I saw her smirk.

"What's with the smirk?" I asked teasing.

"Oh, nothing. I'm gonna go now…" she said walking toward the portrait hole. For a second I didn't even realize my heart was still pounding.

"Great." I muttered aloud. "You're a complete and utter git." I said.

"You do realize you need to tell her right?" I heard a gruff voice say.

"What are you doing in here Weasel?" I growled.

"Oh I was looking for Hermione." He said.

"She just left." I said opening my eyes and looked at him briefly. He had turned to walk out the opening in the wall. "Oh and Weasley. Fair warning, you hurt Pansy, I'll be sure to do a lot worse." I said with a sly smile on my face as he grew red.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He stuttered.

"Sure you don't. Now get out of my common room." I said, turning toward my dorm.

"Stupid ferret." I heard him mutter.

*Hermione's POV*

"Hey Ron, what are you doing here?" I asked as I stepped out of my common room.

"Oh, I just need to ask the ferret something." He said, his blue eyes shown with mischief.

"Just don't…get yourself hurt." I said hesitantly.

"Alright Hermione. Now run along." He said with a smile, I shook my head and turned my back to him.

"See you at lunch!" I called over my lunch, but I didn't get a reply. It was Saturday, meaning not classes. So I headed to the one place I spend most of my time in. The Library.

I made my way to the back of the Library, hoping to catch up on my reading. Slowly I sank into the cool leather chair and opened up _Hogwarts: A History._

It took me a second to realize that I wasn't even focusing on the book but on a certain blonde boy. My thoughts were…let's say indescribable, I didn't even know what I was thinking. He's so confusing, though I can't tell if it's the Veela or if it's him. And I now realize something, he didn't tell me if he found his mate…okay I have to admit that was my fault if I didn't faint I could've asked.

"Knew I'd find you here." A voice said and I looked up to see Pansy Parkinson staring at me, her face was expressionless. Now what did she want?

"Yes, Parkinson?" I asked.

"He didn't tell you did he?" she said her expression was now readable: anger.

"Tell me what? That he's Veela, because if there's more than he didn't tell me."

"Damn it! I knew he didn't tell you." She said plopping onto a chair.

"Didn't tell me what?" I asked slowly.

"He'd kill me if I told you." She muttered.

"It's not like he'll find out." I said closing my book and sitting at the edge of my chair.

"Oh, he will." She muttered. "Draco always finds a way." She laughed humorlessly.

"Please Pansy, just tell me." I pleaded.

"I-I can't." she said.

"What if he never tells me?" I ask curious.

"Then he dies." She covered her mouth and my eyes widened.

"No that can't be." I said shaking my head.

"It already is." She said her voice grim.

"Is that why he's always staring at me?" I asked more to myself.

"I don't know…I haven't really been focusing on him lately." She said blushing.

"So you like him." I said smirking.

"Who? Draco? NO! Merlin no." she said.

"No not Draco. I'm talking about Ronald." I said laughing.

"Oh, well yea. I guess." She muttered.

"Don't worry and go for it." I said and she stood.

"Thanks…Hermione." She said before walking away.

My heart was racing; there was no possible way that what she said was true. Okay, so it explained him behavior but that didn't mean anything. And there's no way he could like me. I mean, I'm…well me. So how in the name of Merlin is this really possible? And the fact that he didn't tell me just makes me angry. And he'll die, if I didn't find out.

And now I'm going to admit that I actually like him. Yes, I like Draco Malfoy. Big shocker right? But I'll make him tell me the thing he wants to keep from me the most.

That I'm his mate.

**A/N: Hello all! Tell me how'd you like it! Did you notice Hermione's planning something…I wonder what it could possibly be? Maybe, just maybe "the kiss" will happen…who knows, well except for me =). Review please and thank you. -Alyssa **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay so this took some time. I know. I'm sorry. Review! **

Chapter 17 *Draco's POV*

"Just tell her." Blaise groaned.

"I don't know…" I muttered, running a hand through my hair as he shot me an annoyed look.

"I don't know is not an answer." He said annoyed.

"To me it is." His eyes flashed. "Alright. Sorry, I just don't know how." I muttered and he shook his head laughing humorlessly.

"And I don't know how to help you mate, but I will tell you something. _Just do it_." He said, getting serious.

"I get it, Blaise. I'll see you later." I said and walked away without another word. I heard him snort and his footsteps slowly disappeared. I hate this, it was all too confusing and…odd.

_You're an idiot._

_And your back, great._

_You know you love me._

_Yea, no._

_So, you still haven't told her._

_I don't need this from myself._

_Well, you're getting it anyway. Are you waiting till you're on your deathbed to tell her? That's just low. Even for you._

_Maybe I don't want to tell her._

_Lies. You love her, and you want her. So go and get her._

_It's not that easy._

_She likes you, you know._

_Now that's a lie._

_Sure._

_Shut up and go away._

"Well that's rude." A voice said.

"Was I talking out loud?" I asked stupidly as I turned to face Hermione who had a smug grin on her soft lips.

"Yep. Having an argument against yourself?"

"You no idea."

"You're probably right." She chuckled, her brown eyes lighting up.

"Always am." I said with a smirk earning a smack to the head. I rubbed my head and playfully glared at her, she had a large grin on her face.

"Ha ha, very funny." She just shook her head and turned away from me, she was beautiful. _Such an idiot, _that small voice said and I bit back a growl, this thing was starting to annoy me. I heard someone chuckled and I turned quickly to see Weasley staring at me.

"You're an idiot." He laughed, _See even the ginger agrees with me!_

"I already know this, Weasel." I grimaced.

"That's reassuring."

"Sure is." I muttered staring at the direction Hermione just went down.

*Hermione's POV*

He's such an idiot! (**a/n: see! Even his own mate agrees**) Can't even tell me because he's to chicken. I was muttering to myself when I ran into Pansy.

"Oh, hello Granger."

"Hi, Pansy. Have you talked to Ron yet?" I asked and she turned red and shook her head.

"No, not yet. Have you seen Draco?" I smiled.

"Yes, I have. And he's the same as normal." I smirked slightly staring out the large window in the corridor.

"Like always." She smiled.

"Yes, indeed. Well, I hope you have a nice day. I'll see you in class tomorrow." I said and she gave me a slight nod and walked away.

Now, what to do with the Veela problem…

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it took so long…(I haven't really been focusing on this for a while.) and I'm also sorry that it's a bit short. I rushed this chapter =) but I still hope you like it. Oh and don't forget to review, I want at least five reviews , then I'll have the next chapter up. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey! Okay so, he might tell her during this chapter. I'm evil aren't I? Review!**

*Hermione's POV*

Okay, so I'm gonna make him tell me. I don't know how but I will, I can do it. I think.

"Hey Hermione!" I heard a gruff voice say and I turned to smile at Ron who happened to have a large grin plastered on his face.

"Hello Ron." I said smiling slightly.

"I got a date." He said suddenly, and I felt confused.

"With whom, my I ask?"

"Pansy Parkinson." His grin managed to get bigger. And I gave him a smile.

"Finally, it's been three months. And both of you were constantly ogling each other." I laughed and he turned a bright red.

"Very funny 'Mione." He muttered.

"Come on Ron, let's get to class." I said and together we walked toward Potions.

/

"I want two inches of parchment on the effects of Love potion, due next class." Slughorn said as we packed up.

"Lovely." I muttered, how ironic. I saw Ron talking to Pansy from the corner of my eye. Smiling I stood and walked to my next class.

"Hey, Hermione." I heard Draco call out and I turned smirking.

"Hello, Draco." I said and he raised an eye brow.

"What are you planning?" he asked hesitantly

"What do you mean?" I asked in an innocent voice (very unconvincing, may I add)

"I don't really know." He muttered.

"Well, I'll see you in Transfiguration." Me, being the idiot I am, kissed him on the cheek (near his lips, god I'm an idiot) and quickly walked away. A blush rising on my cheeks and I caught the brief glimpse of his eyes turning black before I turned away. Oh, this is gonna be good.

*Draco's POV*

"Hey Draco!" I turned to see Pansy walking up to me.

"Afternoon, Pans." I said smiling slightly, I still felt flustered after the kiss Hermione gave me.

"I do hope you realize your eyes are black." She sighed pushing me into a broom cupboard. "Don't come out until your…you again." She gave me a patronizing smile and closed the door in my face.

Damn her, I thought as I took a deep breath.

_It's official, we're telling her today._

That's what you think.

_It's what I know, blondie._

You do realize we're the same person?

_Yes, I do infact. But since I like to believe I'm another part of you (the better part) I like to think of myself as my own._

I hate you sometimes.

_Yea but you have to live with me._

"Why did you lock him up?" I heard a muffled voice ask.

"His eyes." Another voice said.

"He's probably fine now, just let him out Pansy." The other voice said and I glared at the door.

"Now why would I want to do that Ron?" she asked sweetly.

"So we can force him to tell Hermione." He said.

"That would be good, I swear sometimes the sexual tension is just to overwhelming." She muttered.

"I can say the same about you two!" I yelled and I heard them laugh.

"Just let him out."

"Alright, alright." Slowly the door opened, and I saw the two of them holding hands and I gagged.

"Get going. Oh, and ferret do tell her today." Wesley said and I sneered.

"Whatever you say." I growled and stalked down the corridor.

They were right I had to tell her and I am, with Christmas break coming up fast and that didn't help much. And another thing, they were getting on my nerves. 'Just do it Draco' they said, 'it'll be easy' they said. Sure it will. Liars.

**A/N: Okay, so he didn't tell her! And I'm sorry about that, really, truly I am. But I'll give you a hint, he does it next chapter…=). Okay, do me a favor. Review. If you want the next chapter that is…it gives me inspiration. -Alyssa**


	20. AN

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't updated. School. You know how it is. I'll try to have the next chapter up by the 19th, hopefully. Other than that, I'm turning 16 (finally) on Wednesday. So I hope you all have a good week! Oh, and I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter! -Alyssa**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello all! Sorry it took so long to get this up, don't be mad. So…there might be kissing…you never know until you read =). I'm evil aren't I? And don't you dare skip to any part! You must read it! Hey, you should review too! –Alyssa**

Chapter 19 *Hermione's POV*

"Damn it, Gin. This is getting annoying." I muttered resting my chin on my palm.

"I understand." She said offhandedly, not really paying attention.

"You're not even listening!" I said accusingly.

"Are you sure?" she asked, giving me a sly grin.

"Positive." I said, shaking my head. "Come on, Ginny. We're gonna be late." I said, grabbing her wrist and pulled her toward the castle.

"But I don't wanna go to class." She whined.

"Do I look like I care?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes." She grumbled and slowly I saw her blue eyes widen.

"What?" I asked and I looked ahead. My heart started to race when I saw blonde hair.

"You should talk to him." She muttered quietly.

"But that means-" I started and Ginny held up her hand.

"Yes, that's exactly what it means." She said giving me a look and I sighed. "Now go get 'em tiger!" Ginny said pushing Hermione toward the waiting blonde.

"Hey." He said giving her a small smile.

"Hi, Draco." I muttered shyly.

"Can we talk?" he asked me, he seemed nervous. Was he going to tell me?

"Uh, sure." I said and he began to walk and I followed him through the castle.

"So, I wanted to tell you something. You might freak out; I don't know depends on how you take it." He said, and I nodded. "Well, I didn't really know until over the summer, that's when my parents told me, and I didn't take it well and when they told me how long I had until I-" he stopped and looked at me suddenly and I urged him on.

"And uh, yea. I don't want you to be scared or anything but I need you to know that I really care about you. And I'll understand if you turn me down."

"Draco just tell me." I said impatiently. And he looked at the floor as we continued to walk.

"I just don't know how to tell you!" he said running his hand through his hair.

Oh, God. This is gonna take a while.

*Draco's POV*

Damn it, I'm an idiot. I was babbling like an idiot and she was looking at me, slightly irritated.

_How hard is it to tell the person you love that you're a Veela? _

Great you're back. I thought sourly.

_ Oh, don't I feel loved! Just tell her._

But what if-

_Don't give me that 'what if' crap. Just say it before I have to come out and do it for you._

You can't do that! 

_Wanna bet, blondie? _

Uh, not really.

"Um, Draco? Are you alright?" I heard her soft voice and I looked at her.

"Sorry." I muttered sheepishly. "Hermione, you have to promise you won't freak out." I said, giving her a pleading look and she only nodded a small smile graced her lips.

"Alright, here goes nothing. _You'remymate_." I said in a rush and her eyebrows shot up. She seemed to process this.

"Oh." Was all she said and I swore I could feel my heart breaking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't choose this. But know this: I really, really like-" my word were muffled by her soft lips, without a second thought I responded and moved my lips against hers. Her arms linked themselves around my neck as mine circled around her waist. She fit perfectly into me as I pressed my body against hers. I felt her smile against my lips.

_Finally._ The voice sighed. _Took you long enough._

She moved away and touched my forehead with hers. Her eyes were still closed as she we tried to catch our breath.

"See, I didn't freak out." She muttered, and I chuckled.

"No, but you did in fact jump me." And she tugged my hair playfully.

"It got you to shut though." She said, opening her eyes and looked at me.

"Gotta point there." I said as I leaned against the wall that she managed to push me against.

"We have to talk about this." She muttered as she buried her face into my neck.

"I know love, I know." I said kissing her head.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! But hey, they finally kissed! AND he told her. So two in one. My dear readers do me a favor and review. It helps with the writing process, and such. -Alyssa**


	22. My note

**A/N: Hello, all! I'm sorry that I haven't posted anything since last month. I've just been focusing on school because I have this thing in March with my choir… going to Disney. And I need to keep my grades up. You know how it is. Anyway, if all of you could do me a favor. Review, that would be amazing, and to help out with those lovely reviews, here's a snippet of the next chapter (I'm being nice, I normally wouldn't do this, but I feel like I owe all of you ;)) Enjoy!**

*Hermione's POV*

Merlin, this is confusing. After Draco told me (finally), I ignored him slightly. Which is really stupid, I know, but I've never felt this way before. Love, I mean I love my parents, but this is for a boy that I used to hate. Is it wrong? What will Ron and Harry say? Will they be angry with me or will they accept what had happened.

*Pansy POV*

"Seems like he finally said something." I muttered against Ron's neck. He chuckled and loosely wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Took him long enough, but I noticed she's been ignoring him." He said thoughtfully.

"Yea, well they'll figure it out." I said lifting my head. He grinned and dipped his head, and our lips met…

**Well? How was it? Was it supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious? Let me know and REVIEW! Love you all -Alyssa**

**P.S. Sorry if you thought this was an actual chapter!**


	23. Chapter 22

*Hermione's POV*

Merlin, this is confusing. After Draco told me (finally), I ignored him slightly. Which is really stupid, I know, but I've never felt this way before. Love, I mean I love my parents, but this is for a boy that I used to hate. Is it wrong? What will Ron and Harry say? Will they be angry with me or will they accept what had happened.

*Pansy POV*

"Seems like he finally said something." I muttered against Ron's neck. He chuckled and loosely wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Took him long enough, but I noticed she's been ignoring him." He said thoughtfully.

"Yea, well they'll figure it out." I said lifting my head. He grinned and dipped his head, and our lips met…

*Draco's POV*

Okay, so she's been avoiding me. Not good because that voice is getting a lot worse. I was walking back to the common room when I saw a bushy head of hair.

"Hey, Hermione!" I called and she turned toward me startled.

"Oh, hello Draco." A blush had risen to her cheeks. I felt a smile tug at my lips.

"You've been avoiding me." I said slowly leaning in closely.

"I-I've been thinking." She muttered and I took a deep breath, her sent filling my senses.

"About what exactly?"

"Things." Slowly I pushed her gently against the wall behind her. Her already dark blush seemed to become darker.

"Uh-huh." I muttered and I kissed her jaw, and I felt her shudder.

"You know we only have five months till my birthday, 'Mione." I said against her jaw, and my lips traveled to hers.

"I-I know." She stuttered against my lips. She kissed back, and soon we had to break away.

"Then why?" I asked, putting my forehead against hers.

"I don't know, really. It's just, I wasn't expecting it." She laughed weakly.

"Well, guess what, love?" she looked at me. "That's too bad." I smirked, she hit me playfully and her arms snaked around my waist.

"Seems like your right." She muttered. "And it seems like I can never get away from you." She looked up. "Why do I get the amazing bouncing ferret?" I growled and tackled her. She was laughing as I nipped her shoulder.

"Not funny." I muttered into the crook of her neck.

"Sure it is, just not to you. Well, time for dinner. I'll be off." She managed to get away from my hold and she began running down the hall. Though of course she didn't get away. I managed to catch her before she even touched the stair case.

**Okay, I'm sorry it want that long of a chapter but hey. At least I posted something that wasn't an author note! Okay, people I'm sorry I keep saying this but…REVIEW, I want at least 102 reviews (I have 92 at the moment) before I post the next chapter, I'm serious. So, my dear readers and you skimmers of story's; review. Thanks for reading. -Alyssa**


End file.
